Machine Mutant
are a type of artificial beings introduced in Dragon Ball GT. They were invented by the Tuffles, though initially appear to be the creations of Dr. Myuu, who is later revealed to be a Machine Mutant himself. Machine Mutants, and Machine Mutant technology in general, are fully mechanical beings with organic properties; they can mold, contort, and reshape themselves like organic lifeforms. Machine Mutants also display the ability to absorb and integrate metallic and mechanical materials into their own being, as well as restructure themselves. They can fly with or without ki. Humanoid Machine Mutants are easily identified by their eyes, which feature two perpendicular lines going across them and converging at the pupil. This gives their eyes a cross-hair-like appearance. While similar, Dr. Lychee's robot creations (such as Hatchiyack) are never referred to as Machine Mutants. Types There are multiple other Machine Mutants that live on planet M-2, called or alternatively the M2 Army or Machine Mutant Army. For military purposes there are small green robots resembling Giru (known as Minibots in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation), , beige-colored robots resembling Prototype M2 but with a larger eye, , purple Machine Mutants consisting of Giru-like robots with tails (known as Myuubots in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation) some possess internal guns or rocket launchers or both, and Ballistos (big Machine Mutants using Rocket Launchers, also called Mutant Robots). Some attend General Rilldo's speech honoring T2006 (Giru), but they are quickly disposed of by Pan. There is also the series of Machine Mutants that Giru is apart of, these are labeled as "TR" and appear to be superior to the Battle Type M2."A Secret Revealed" Capsule Corporation later mass produces Girus under the name Hero Robot.Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission There also exist the , a series of several robots built to look like they are wearing robes. In addition to the Myuubots, Minibots, and Ballistos, Dragon Ball GT: Transformation has the gray Laserbots, green Gyrobots, red Rocketbots, white Parabots, and shield wielding Crushers as enemies. Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha features white, red, blue, green, and black Machine Mutants with power levels going from 1,500 to 1,800. In the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, Mutant Robots (Ballistos) have a minimum power level of 1,500 and a maximum power level of 3,000. The most advanced type of Machine Mutant is the Neo Machine Mutant,"The Baby Secret" the only known example in Universe 7 being the first Machine Mutant Baby, a modified Tuffle. Baby possess the ability to birth Tuffle Parasites. Oren and Kamin - artifical lifeforms from Universe 6 - are also Neo Machine Mutants. Machine Mutants can be created by converting organic beings, such is the case with General Rilldo. A planet can also be converted into a Machine Mutant, as show with M-2 which is referred to as a "Planet-type Machine Mutant".Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files It is also possible to create a Machine Mutant - Android hybrid, the only known case of this being Super 17, the merger of the original Android 17 and the Machine Mutant Machine Mutant copy of 17. In the dub only it is said by Rilldo that improved DNA replicants of Machine Mutants can be made. Machine Mutants Baby Baby is the parasitic creation and sole survivor of the Tuffle race that is destroyed by the Saiyans. As their last hope, the Tuffle King implants his DNA into Baby, and launches Baby into space, hoping he will one day avenge them. As such, Baby carries an intense hatred for the Saiyans. Baby creates Dr. Myuu to help him gain enough energy to reach his true potential, as well as to gather the Black Star Dragon Balls for recreating Planet Plant. After killing the damaged Dr. Myuu and absorbing vast amounts of life force from all over the galaxy, Baby brainwashes every Earthling, along with the half-Saiyans, thanks to Tuffle Parasites spawned inside their brain. He takes over Vegeta's body in order to kill Goku, the last pure-blooded Saiyan, and recreate the universe in the name of Tuffles with himself as their "God". In the end, Baby is forced out of Vegeta's body and flees, only to be hurled into the Sun by Super Saiyan 4 Goku. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Baby has displayed the ability to merge with the Tuffle Machine Hatchiyack to become Baby Hatchiyack. Dr. Myuu Dr. Myuu is a brilliant scientist who desires total control of the galaxy. Dr. Myuu masterminds the plot to build an ultimate machine mutant with enough power to see his sinister goal of control through to the end. To reach this end, he creates a powerful enforcer named General Rilldo. He also tries to gather the Black Star Dragon Balls to use them to complete his creation, Baby, and use it to take over the universe. However, Goku, Pan, and Trunks get past Rilldo and foil Myuu's plans. Dr. Myuu escapes, but is killed when Baby bursts out of his body. It is revealed then that Baby is actually the one that programmed Dr. Myuu, and not the other way around. Dr. Myuu later joins forces with Dr. Gero in Hell and creates another Android 17, who controls the original Android 17 and combines their powers together to create a rift between Earth and Hell. Hell Fighter 17 and the two scientists escape, after which the two 17s eventually fuse together to become Super 17. Super 17 betrays and kills Gero thanks to Myuu's programming changes, then goes on to dominate the Z Fighters (including Super Saiyan 4 Goku thanks to his absorption field ability). Myuu believes Super 17 can take over the universe, until Android 18 shows up and confuses him by appealing to his sense of self. Myuu, in anger at 18's apparent influence, orders Super 17 to destroy Goku and 18 with his Shocking Death Ball attack so as to show them "who he really is" and that he "can't be manipulated or controlled". However, 17 turns on Myuu, the very man who had been using him the entire time, and destroys him with the attack. M-2 A planet sized Machine Mutant utilized as a base by the Machine Mutant Army and linked to General Rilldo. General Rilldo General Rilldo is a machine mutant created by Doctor Myuu who is in charge of security on his planet. When Goku, Pan, and Trunks arrive on the planet in search of the Black Star Dragon Balls, Rilldo sends the Mega Cannon Sigma to capture them. The Sigma Force are defeated by Goku and Trunks, leaving Rilldo to take care of the two by himself. Using his special beam that transmutes any object into metal, Rilldo captures Trunks, but is still defeated by Goku. After combining with the remaining scraps of the Sigma Force, Rilldo powers up to his Meta Rilldo form, forcing Goku to transform into a Super Saiyan to fight him properly. As Goku begins to gain the upper hand, Rilldo transforms again into Hyper Meta Rilldo to allow him to fuse with any metal on the planet and make him nearly invincible. Later, when Goku, Pan, and Trunks escape from Myuu's lab, they attempt to leave planet M-2 when Rilldo (possessed by Baby) tries to pull the ship down. He is killed when the trio use a triple Kamehameha. Rilldo returns later when the gateway to Hell is opened and fights against Gohan. He has the upper hand but is killed when Gohan is rescued by Majuub, Goten and Trunks. His name, Rilldo (rirudo) is an anagram of "drill" (doriru) in the original Japanese version, fitting him within the tool name scheme of the top Machine Mutants of M-2 (Rilldo's hand becomes a drill during one of his attacks to further this pun). Giru Giru is a Machine Mutant that accompanies Goku, Pan, and Trunks on their quest to find the Black Star Dragon Balls. His true name is T2006. The three first meet him on a desert planet while he is on the brink of death. After eating the Dragon Radar for energy, he tries to escape from them, but is ultimately caught by Goku. After that, they find out that the radar is integrated into his software. Upon arriving on the planet M-2, Giru betrays the three Earthlings. Giru later has a change of heart and he and Trunks come up with a plan to make Myuu reveal his ultimate secret. The plan works and Giru and Trunks manage to save Goku and Pan from Dr. Myuu. Giru then becomes part of the Black-Star Dragon Ball team again. It is revealed that Giru never actually betrayed them. As they got closer to M-2 his programming fixed itself. He confessed everything to Trunks, and together they made a plan before ever touching down on M-2. Everything that happened up to Trunks' re-emergence was part of that plan. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Capsule Corporation has mass-produced Girus called or , which have two forms: a defense form and an attack form. DBHGTTrailer2.png|Poll Heroes promo Defense Giru.png|Defense Poll AttackRobot(DBH13).png|Attack Poll Sigma Force The Sigma Force are four robots that are part of Rilldo's forces on Machine Planet M-2. Each member possesses various beam and morphing capabilities found in high-level Machine Mutants. Together they have the ability to merge with Rilldo to make him even stronger, as well as the power to fuse themselves into one, mechanized Super Mega Cannon Sigma. The group consists of Commander Nezi, Bizu, Ribet, and Natt. Their names are based on tools and construction hardware: "wrench", "vice", "rivet", and "nut" respectively. Luud Luud is a giant, baby doll-like Machine Mutant worshipped as a god on the planet named for it. The Machine Mutant is created by Dr. Myuu, who mutates a single cell, creating a life-draining organism, and building a mechanical, doll-like frame around it. Luud possesses the power to turn others into dolls that power itself with their life energy after they are stored within a special container. The absorbed are then be manifested within its core, and stored as a power source. After creating it, Dr. Myuu hires a con-man named Dolltaki to swindle his way into becoming a prophet to a planet of people, tricking them into worshipping Luud. After enough worshippers are gathered, they are all used as fuel to power Luud, with the objective being to power Luud to level 3; his maximum state of power. Later in the series, Myuu reveals that Luud's purpose was to collect energy to be funneled to Baby, to power his restoration. Although catastrophically powerful, Luud is defeated when Pan (who had been absorbed, and trapped within Luud's core) and Goku simultaneously attack his core nucleus from the inside and out (which is the only way to damage the core, and destroy Luud). Mutchy Mutchy first appears as the whip of Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, a leader of the Luud Cult. Upon Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy's death, Mutchy reveals his true form as a mostly yellow alien-like Machine Mutant with long, spiked whips extending from the ends of his claw-like hands. These whips can cause any inanimate object they strike to seemingly come to life, and attack Mutchy's opponent. This ranges from commanding wall-mounted swords to fly the victim, to causing hands to grow from the floor, and restrain them. Along with this, Mutchy is able to drain the life force of anyone wrapped in his whips, similar to the ''ki''-draining powers of Android 19, Android 20, and Super 17. Although he is a formidable opponent, he is eventually defeated by Trunks. Leon Leon is a lion Machine Mutant that appeared on Planet Luud. This robot is summoned by Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy to attack Goku and Trunks, but is quickly destroyed by Goku. Hell Fighter 17 After Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu unite in Hell, they combine their technology to create Hell Fighter 17, which combines with Android 17 to form Super 17. Super 17 is originally meant to be Dr. Gero's "ultimate Artificial Human" becoming more powerful than before. After Dr. Myuu reveals he has stolen Super 17's loyalty from Dr. Gero, Super 17 is no longer the "ultimate Artificial Human", but has been reborn as the "ultimate Machine Mutant", meant to surpass even Baby. As a Machine Mutant, Super 17 lacks the cross-hair-like eyes that all others have, but his energy absorbing field is a Machine Mutant ability that Dr. Myuu installs. Cell 17, the fusion of Cell and Android 17 in Dragon Ball Fusions, is the ultimate man-made warrior, being the fusion of the ultimate machine mutant and ultimate android. Oren and Kamin A male and female pair of Neo Machine Mutants created in Universe 6. Oren is a male Neo Machine Mutant, while Kamin is a female Neo Machine Mutant. Kamioren Kamioren is the Neo Machine Mutant fusion of Kamin and Oren. Gallery See also *Hatchiyack *God Guardon Site Navigation References es:Máquinas Mutantes pt-br:Máquina Mutante Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Factions Category:Lists Category:Machine Mutants Category:Mutants Category:Races Category:Robots Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Tuffles Category:Androids